


The 4th floor bathroom

by PumpkinReina



Category: Tekko
Genre: 3rd floor BJ, 3rd floor blowjob, F/M, Tekko - Freeform, Tekkoshocon, Third Floor BlowJob Challenge, cucks, cucks challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinReina/pseuds/PumpkinReina
Summary: My response to the 3rd floor bathroom blowjob challenge. Casey/Carly





	The 4th floor bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue.
> 
> NOTE: I don't give a fuck if the characters are OOC I barely know these ones but I wanted to try writing a het ship for this challenge instead of the usual Pete/Justin slash so don't be mean in the comments 'kay?

“This is _not_ acceptable,” Casey snarled, storming up the escalator. “This is _not_ going to be a thing.”

“It _is_ a thing,” Alex insisted, hurrying after Casey. “People online have been talking about it for ages!”

“Blow jobs on the third floor are _not_ going to be a thing on my watch,” Casey insisted. “I will guard this fucking bathroom with my life the whole fucking con if I have to.”

Alex looked at Casey in astonishment.

“The entire con?” Alex repeated. “Are you serious?”

“I have this, don’t I?” Casey held the walkie talkie aloft, glaring. “I’ll run the damn security from here.”

Alex stared at him.

“Alright,” Alex said finally. “I’ll… go walk the floor. Just keep your walkie on.”

Casey watched as Alex took the escalator down, descending out of sight. He glared around him.

To Casey’s astonishment and horror, Alex had been right – several people _did_ come up to the bathroom in pairs. At Casey’s glare, they cowered, and people went into separate bathrooms, docilely taking care of their business and leaving in a subdued fashion.

Casey stood guard for two hours, glaring and growling at people. After a while, Casey saw another person in a staff shirt come up the escalator – a pretty girl with shoulder-length brown hair, wearing her staff shirt like a tunic with leggings.

“Casey?”

Casey looked up to see Carly, and he internally rolled his eyes. Carly was supposedly helping with security, but really, she was just bossing everyone around. He didn’t like her.

“What are you doing?” Carly demanded. “There’s a security issue at the Vendor’s Hall.”

“I’m guarding the bathrooms,” Casey shot back. “Alex can handle the Vendor’s Hall.”

Carly just stared at him.

“’Guarding the bathrooms’?” Carly repeated back to him. “From what, the toilet demons? Do you even realize how stupid that sounds?”

Casey glared at her, the tips of his ears flushing. Now that she said that, it _did_ sound really stupid.

“The cucks have a stupid dare,” Casey said, folding his arms. “They’re all trying to get blowjobs in the third floor bathroom during the con.”

Carly’s face twisted into revulsion. “In the bathroom?”

“Apparently someone got a blow job in the 3rd floor bathroom last year.” Casey shrugged, making a face himself. “Now everyone wants one.”

Carly made a face, and then blinked.

“…this is the fourth floor bathroom,” she said.

Casey paused.

“I know that,” he snapped.

Carly raised an eyebrow.

“But the stupid con goers don’t know that,” Casey added. “This is the bathroom they’re talking about. I’ve caught several couples coming up here already.”

Carly looked surprised, then curious.

“What, for blowjobs?” she said. “Is there a glory hole in one of the stalls or something?”

“I don’t know,” Casey said, looking at her like she was crazy.

“Well, I’m going to go check,” Carly declared. She marched into the men’s bathroom.

“You can’t do that!” Casey said, alarmed. “That’s the men’s room!”

Carly smirked back at him.

“No bathroom policing,” she snarked back at him.

“Carly-!” Casey chased after her, annoyed.

Carly strode into the bathroom like she owned it, looking surprised.

“There’s only two stalls?” she asked.

“It’s a men’s room,” Casey said curtly. “Men generally pee standing up.”

Carly tapped fingers on her nose, musing.

“A glory hole would be in the handicapped stall, then,” she guessed. “So there could be a hole into the next stall.”

“Carly!” Casey was furious. “This has gone far enough!”

He chased after her into the handicapped stall, reaching for her arm to drag her out of the bathroom. As he reached for her, Carly turned to face him as she looked around, and his hand missed her arm.

They both stopped.

“Your hand is on my boob,” Carly said.

Casey blinked.

“Um,” Casey said. “Yes. It is.”

And it was – his hand had missed her arm entirely, instead landing on her surprisingly large and full breast. It was soft and warm, and Casey found himself squeezing it almost without realizing it.

Carly’s breathing changed, and her eyes met his.

“There’s two of them,” she told him. “If you’re going to do something, at least do it efficiently.”

Casey didn’t need more prompting – his hands found her breasts, and a moment later, Carly was pressed up against the wall, Casey groping her fully, massaging her large boobs, making her gasp. He didn’t like her – not at all – but even Casey couldn’t deny she had a killer body with great breasts.

Without realizing it, he’d begun grinding himself against her thigh, and Carly’s eyes flickered open. Her amber-hued gaze was molten.

“I suppose I can see the appeal now,” she mused, pushing Casey back slightly. She pushed his orange Tekko security staff T shirt up slightly, fiddling with his belt buckle.

“The appeal?” Casey repeated. It was hard to think; the blood had fled from his brain. “The appeal of what?”

Carly fell to her knees, dragging his pants and boxers down with her.

“Of this,” she said, and then she was sucking him into her mouth.

Casey swore and groaned, bracing himself on his forearms against the bathroom wall. He could barely believe it – he was getting his dick sucked in the bathroom! – but the suction around his cock and the wet, warm feel of her mouth was quickly blotting everything else out of his mind.

She knew what she was doing, and before Casey knew it, he was gasping and arching into her mouth, watching her neatly pop him out of her mouth and direct his spurting cock into the waiting toilet, his semen splashing into the water as he gasped.

“There,” she said. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and stood up. “I suppose there’s not a need for a glory hole after all.” She gave him a critical once over, examining his body. “Shame that there wasn’t a dare to fuck in the third floor bathroom instead.”

Casey gaped at her as she adjusted her boobs and flounced out of the bathroom, leaving him braced against the wall with his cock hanging out, still stunned from what had just happened. It took him a solid two minutes to pull himself back together and clean himself up, flush the toilet, and go back out of the restroom to resume his post.

“Casey!”

Alex was waiting for him, looking confused.

“Casey, I thought you were guarding the bathroom,” Alex said. “did you have to pee?”

Casey swallowed hard.

“Yeah,” he said faintly. “Yeah, I had to pee. Listen… I don’t think this dare is a serious thing. And even if it is, let people have their fun, y’know?”

Alex looked at him incredulously.

“Who are you, and what have you done with Casey?” Alex demanded.

Casey laughed, feeling a bit more like himself.

“It’s boring just standing there. C’mon,” he said, clapping Alex on the shoulder. “I hear there’s a security issue at the Vendor’s Hall. Let’s go.”

 


End file.
